


To Kill a Dragon

by Wave_Walker



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wave_Walker/pseuds/Wave_Walker
Summary: The legend has come true, the Dragonborn has returned, but instead of being only one, there around twelve. Paarthurnax say this means there is more threats than Alduin, but he does not know who else. The dragonborns must work together to not only defeat Alduin, but also stop the larger looming threat that plagues Solstheim and possibly Skyrim, if not stopped.





	To Kill a Dragon

The cart’s terrain was rough, but she slept mostly. When she awoke, she blinked softly at the light, her eyes adjusting as they should. She finally sat up lightly, feeling dried blood on her head which made her exhale sharply. What was going on? “Hey. Khajiit.” A voice said as he turned to see a blonde Nord, his hands bound as he sat in front of her. When she looked over, she saw another man but he was in rags and another man... He was bound and gag and her instincts told her he was a lot worse than what he appeared to be. Next to the man in rags, however, was a Argonian who was also bound and gagged. Her eyes sharpened when they met, the two staring at each other. A silent agreement of hatred shared between the two before the Nord gained her attention once again. “You were caught trying to cross the border where we were caught by an imperial ambush, you and that thief over there.” He said as she glanced around in general, noticing more carts full of other people. The cart behind them held a Bosmer, two Altmers, and a Nord in rags. “You and me aren’t suppose to be here.” The man in rags said suddenly as she quickly looked at him. “We’re not Stormcloaks.” He said as Argonian shifted her eyes towards him, as if trying to get him to shut up. Seems to have worked as the Nord simply exhaled and looked at her. “What’s your name?” He asked, noticing they hadn’t made it to their destination before she glanced over at him. “Tapi.” She said softly before she glanced at her hands. “My name is Tapi.” Her accent dipped in every word as spoke, the Nord giving her a small smile and nodding. “I’m Ralof.” He said as the cart driver yelled back a ‘shut up back there’, making the cart ride go silent. She learned that the bound man was Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm. She could careless, but wondered where they could be going to. When she could see the outskirts of a city, Ralof voice rang out. “Helgan...” He said as the Argonian leaned back, almost bored by all of this. Ralof recounted some stories of his childhood and a lost love, along with wondering about a certain mead with certain berries in it. She drowned it out as she noticed the cart finally stopped and people yelled to get down. There were serval carts, a lot of the people in them didn’t appear to be part of the rebellion. She stepped off, the Argonian next to her as she looked over. She spotted the four from before but the cart next to that one had even more people. “Imperials love their damn lists.” Ralof mumbled behind her as she glanced back. She looked back at the Argonian, noticing the plane green color that coated her rough skin, her pale yellow horns had two pieces of fabric from them and her face was decorated with scares. Not like she could say anything, her dark brown fur had place of skin color where she had been hurt. “Thari-Ran of Windhelm.” The male said as the Argonian immediately walked over to the block. “Must be a pretty dangerous criminal to be on the list.” Ralof mumbled as Tapi nodded lightly at the comment. She just... Look dangerous. She could hear other names as well. “Milbien of Riften.” The Bosmer grinned, her uninjured eye gleaming with mischief as she walked towards the others at the block. “Ereril of Winterhold.” The female Altmer walked towards the block, shaking as if she was terrified of facing the block. “Ester of Winterhold.” The male walked towards the block as well, standing next to the female. She was confused at how the Thalmor were just allowing the Altmers to die... She supposed they must be horrid criminals. “Helly of Riften.” The Nord in rags immediately perked up, walking to the block with confidence, like she was ready to fight every battle Sovngarde. She was honestly prepared to die. “Wait... You there, step forward.” The man said to Tapi, causing her to quickly look over and walk to him. “Who are you?” He asked as she took in a breath. “I am Tapi of Elsweyr.” She said as the man glanced down at the list. “Far away from home, aren’t Khajiit? Are you with the traveling caravans?” He asked as she went to respond, but he didn’t even expect an answer. “Captain, what should we do? She’s not on the list.” He said, giving her some hope to begin to bloom in her chest, but that was short lived. “Forget the list, she goes to the block.”  
A speech to Ulfric, their last rites taken by a Stormcloak who could careless... The female Altmer prayed quickly to Talos as she mumbled under her breath. Seems like she was also a worshipper, but wasn’t that outlawed? She could only stare at the ground as she heard the thunk of an axe hitting its mark and the sound of a body slumping over. “Next, the cat!” Her heart stopped, not even noticing the sounds that seemed to distract them for a moment. “To the block prisoner, nice and easy.” One moment she was standing tall, the next she was on the ground, staring at the tower in front of her. She let out a breath as she watched the executer raise the axe and inhaled sharply but everything stopped once a large beast had landed on top of the tower. Everything stopped, the dragon staring right at her before she heard the female Altmer yell. “Dragon!!” She was quick to get up as chaos ensued, Ralof was helping the Altmers over to a safer tower, which she followed. She noticed Thari-Ran grabbing a sword from an Imperial and immediately beginning to kill the lot of them. She must of had a grudge. When she managed to get into the tower, everything felt so weighed upon her that she panicked. Ralof had slammed the door shut, talking to Ulfric while the female Altmer looked over at her and reached out to ask if she was alright, but then, everything when black.  
She came to after a while, everything had calmed down and, luckily, she was unharmed. Her bonds had been cut and she was freed, but why? She quickly got up and stole some armor from the dead soldier near her before exiting the tower, seeing the distraction that had come from one dragon. It was horrible, charred bodies lied everywhere while houses barley resembled what one should look like. Destruction and chaos. She sighed lightly before she decided she needed to do something... She had to find a town or something, figure out what she was suppose to do next. She picked up a stray sword and began her way north. She only hoped she could reach a town that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is probably all over the place, but I promise I can answer questions in other chapters! This is basically an AU I thought of when realizing I had tons of characters and couldn’t see them without being the Dragonborn also thinking of what it would be like with multiple Dragonborns and how they would interact together is rather interesting to me! Tell me what you think and I’ll continue on writing! Much love!!


End file.
